knightsofthecrystalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight
Overview In a Fight (Arena/Fight --> Fight) a player attacks another player, with each aided by their companions. The list of players you are able to attack is reset each time you gain a level, and every 6 hours or so (timing unconfirmed, after gaining a level, refresh the page in order to change the list). Formulas Much of this is unconfirmed. Attacking Equipment Strength This is the contribution your items in inventory make to Total Attack. Guess: Sum of the attack stats on the N items with the highest attack stat, where N is the number of such items available (see Arena/Fight --> Fight menu for Available Weapons, Available Armor, and Available Artifact count). The defense stats of these items is not used in the calculation. Attacking Attack Power This is the contribution your Attack (listed under Profile --> Stats) makes to Total Attack, and seems to be modified by the number of companions used. Guess: Attack * CEILING((Companions + you)/10) Attacking Defense Power This is the contribution your Defense (listed under Profile --> Stats) makes to Total Attack, and seems to be modified by the number of companions used. Guess: ROUND(Defense * 0.8) * CEILING((Companions + you)/10) Total Attack Listed under Profile --> Stats. The Attacking Job Modifier listed is if you use a job with "Increase battle strength by XX% when making an attack.", for example if XX% is 22%, then Attacking Job Modifier is 1.22. Guess: (Attacking Equipment Strength + Attacking Attack Power + Attacking Defense Power) * Attacking Job Modifier Attacker Battle Strength This is the semi-random amount calculated for each Fight. The Modifier is estimated to range between 0.85 and 1.15 Guess: (Total Attack + Consumable Attack) * Modifier Defending Equipment Strength This is the contribution your items in inventory make to Total Defense. Guess: Sum of the defense stats on the N items with the highest defense stat, where N is the number of such items available (see Arena/Fight --> Fight menu for Available Weapons, Available Armor, and Available Artifact count). The attack stats of these items is not used in the calculation. Defending Attack Power This is the contribution your Attack (listed under Profile --> Stats) makes to Total Defense, and seems to be modified by the number of companions used. Guess: ROUND(Attack * 0.8) * CEILING((Companions + you)/10) Defending Defense Power This is the contribution your Defense (listed under Profile --> Stats) makes to Total Defense, and seems to be modified by the number of companions used. Guess: Defense * CEILING((Companions + you)/10) Total Defense Listed under Profile --> Stats. The Defending Job Modifier listed is if you use a job with "Increase battle strength by XX% when being attacked.", for example if XX% is 22%, then Defending Job Modifier is 1.22. Guess: (Attacking Equipment Strength + Defending Attack Power + Defending Defense Power) * Defending Job Modifier For each Fight, if the attacker's Attacker Battle Strength is greater than the defender's Defender Battle Strength, then it is a win for the attacker. If lower then it is a win for the defender. The result of an exact tie has not yet been noted. Outcome For each Fight, if the attacker's Attacker Battle Strength is greater than the defender's Defender Battle Strength, then it is a win for the attacker. If lower (or a tie) then it is a win for the defender. Trivia * At the top of the fight summary screen can be seen the text "You have reached your first big checkpoint--The Vesuv Lookout". This description matches quest text from another Facebook game, Castle Age. It is likely an error, since it appears to have no meaning in the context of Player vs. Player fights.